<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Melody by written_in_starlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391105">Melody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/written_in_starlight/pseuds/written_in_starlight'>written_in_starlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the original rewrite [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, Gen, One Shot, being lil shits to each other, just kids hanging out, vaguely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/written_in_starlight/pseuds/written_in_starlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a normal evening with friends. Well, as normal as you can get with bribery, a coffee addiction, and magic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the original rewrite [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Melody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Melody sighed, kicking her feet in the stream. “Where are they?” she asked.</p><p>“Dunno.” Finn didn’t even look up from his book as he responded. “You know their mom.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Melody fell onto her back and stared up at the sky. “But I also know the amount of respect they have for her.”</p><p>“You’ve got that right.” There was a blur over Melody’s head, and moments later she felt a splash from the stream.</p><p>“Thanks Jare.” She kicked water in his general direction, sitting up as Will sat next to her. “So?” she asked the dark-haired twin.</p><p>Will rolled his eyes, cracking open his iced coffee and taking a long drink.</p><p>“Take a guess,” Jared said, wading over to the pair to ditch his phone.</p><p>“Worried about you two going out so close to sunset?” Melody guessed.</p><p>Will snorted as he lowered his drink. “Because it’s so dangerous at night, especially near the woods,” he said sarcastically.</p><p>Melody laughed. “You know, she should really be more concerned about your caffeine addiction,” she teased.</p><p>“Oh, dude, if she ever found Will’s coffee stash, he’d be <em>dead</em>,” Jared piped up.</p><p>“Just how much do you have?” Finn asked curiously.</p><p>“Enough,” Will muttered, taking another sip of his coffee.</p><p>“Maybe a two-week stash, considering his habits,” Jared teased.</p><p>“And in normal people terms?” Melody grinned.</p><p>“I am not above bribery,” Will warned, rifling through his messenger bag before pulling out a bottle of tea.</p><p>Melody considered it for a moment. “And I’m not above being bribed,” she said, snatching the bottle from Will’s grip.</p><p>Jared snickered. “To answer your question, a month or two.”</p><p>In response, Will splashed him. Jared raised an eyebrow, lifting some of the water from the stream and forming it in a ball between his hands.</p><p>Will grabbed Jared’s phone. “Just remember. You splash me, your phone is collateral.”</p><p>Jared narrowed his eyes, but let the water drop back into the stream.</p><p>“You do realize you can just dry yourself off, right?” Finn asked.</p><p>“It’s the principle of the matter,” Jared retorted.</p><p>“Then quit calling me out.” Will splashed Jared again, taking another sip of his coffee.</p><p>Melody shook her head with a grin, opening her tea. “Boys,” she muttered, taking a drink. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Will stand up and move away, but before she could ponder his actions too much, she suddenly got a face full of water. Melody spluttered, hastily dropping her tea to see Jared grinning at her, a challenge in his green eyes.</p><p>“You were saying?” he asked innocently.</p><p>“Oh, you’re on boy.” Melody capped her tea and hopped down into the stream.</p><p>“Don’t you dare splash me,” Finn warned as Will joined him by the tree line. Melody quickly formed a stone barrier between them before focusing back on Jared.</p><p>“Last chance to back down,” she warned.</p><p>Jared flashed her an innocent smile, but Melody could hear the sound of the water rising behind her. Jared was so predictable. At the last second, once Jared released the wave to crash onto her, Melody pushed enough aside to keep herself dry.</p><p>“Alright, this means war.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>